


Damn him

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt neckties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn him

  
I watch from the corner of my eye as he suddenly grabs Basti’s necktie in the middle of the photoshoot. I act nonchalantly and try to focus on the photoshoot but on the inside, I just want to sulk.

The tie pulling/grabbing/eating/teasing is our little game, our way to have fun in public. He should be pulling my tie, not Basti’s…

Damn him for making me feel so ridiculously jealous over such a little thing…I bet he’s doing that on purpose too, just to see if he can get a reaction from me.

Damn him…

When they finally let us go for the day, I head straight to the dressing rooms, eager to have a few moments just for myself, knowing the others will still want to stay and chat for a while.

Or at least that’s what I hoped for.

But I’ve barely even made it out of the room when I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I sigh and turn around slowly, really not in the mood to discuss the photographs or anything else for that matter and ready make a lame excuse to avoid as much talking as possible. I’m so deep in my thought that I don’t even realize that person grabbing my tie and pulling my head down, crushing my lips against a pair of very familiar soft, full ones and making me yelp a little in surprise as I’m suddenly staring straight into gorgeous, mischievous blue eyes, feeling arms slowly wrapping around me and pulling me closer still.

And what else could I possibly do but surrender and forgive?

Nothing I tell you, because with Digger, resistance is utterly useless. And the damn gorgeous bastard knows it.


End file.
